Charlemagne (747-814)
|short_name= Charlemagne Carolingian |surname = Carolingian |given_name = Charlemagne |image = Charlemagne.jpg‎ |sex=M |birth_year = 747 |birth_locality = Liège (city) |death_month = 1 |death_day = 28 |death_year = 814 |death_locality = Aachen |father = Pepin the Short (714-768) |mother = Bertrada of Laon (720-783) |wedding1_places-other = 766 |Marriage2 = 768 |Marriage3 = 771 |Marriage4 = 784 |Marriage5 = 794 |joined_with=Himiltrude (?-?)+Gerperga+Hildegard (758-783)+Fastrada (?-794)+Luitgard (?-800)+Gersuinda (?-?)+Madelgard (?-?) +Amaltrud of Vienne (?-?)+Regina (c780-?) |familysearch_afn = 9GCC-89 |long_name = Charlemagne Carolingian |signature = Signaturecharlemagne2.jpg |Wikipedia-en = Charlemagne |Wikipedia-af = Karel die Grote |Wikipedia-als = Karl der Große |Wikipedia-ang = Charlemagne |Wikipedia-ar = شارلمان |Wikipedia-an = Carlemaño |Wikipedia-arz = شارلمان |Wikipedia-ast = Carlomagno |Wikipedia-az = Böyük Karl |Wikipedia-be = Карл Вялікі |Wikipedia-be-x-old = Карл Вялікі |Wikipedia-bs = Karlo Veliki |Wikipedia-br = Karl Veur |Wikipedia-bg = Карл Велики |Wikipedia-ca = Carlemany |Wikipedia-cv = Аслă Карл |Wikipedia-ceb = Carlomagno |Wikipedia-cs = Karel Veliký |Wikipedia-co = Carulu Magnu |Wikipedia-cy = Siarlymaen |Wikipedia-da = Karl den Store |Wikipedia-de = Karl der Große |Wikipedia-et = Karl Suur |Wikipedia-el = Καρλομάγνος |Wikipedia-es = Carlomagno |Wikipedia-eo = Karolo la Granda |Wikipedia-ext = Carlus el Grandi |Wikipedia-eu = Carolus Handia |Wikipedia-fa = شارلمانی |Wikipedia-fr = Charlemagne |Wikipedia-fy = Karel de Grutte |Wikipedia-ga = Séarlas Mór |Wikipedia-gd = Tearlach Mòr |Wikipedia-gl = Carlomagno |Wikipedia-ko = 카롤루스 대제 |Wikipedia-hi = चार्लेमन |Wikipedia-hr = Karlo Veliki |Wikipedia-io = Karl la Granda |Wikipedia-id = Charlemagne |Wikipedia-is = Karlamagnús |Wikipedia-it = Carlo Magno |Wikipedia-he = קרל הגדול |Wikipedia-jv = Charlemagne |Wikipedia-ka = კარლოს დიდი |Wikipedia-sw = Karolo Mkuu |Wikipedia-ku = Charlemagne |Wikipedia-la = Carolus Magnus |Wikipedia-lv = Kārlis Lielais |Wikipedia-lt = Karolis Didysis |Wikipedia-li = Karel de Groete |Wikipedia-hu = I. (Nagy) Károly római császár |Wikipedia-mk = Карло Велики |Wikipedia-mr = शार्लमेन |Wikipedia-ms = Charlemagne |Wikipedia-mn = Их Карл |Wikipedia-nah = Carolus Magnus |Wikipedia-nl = Karel de Grote |Wikipedia-ja = カール大帝 |Wikipedia-no = Karl den store |Wikipedia-nn = Karl den store |Wikipedia-nrm = Charlemangne |Wikipedia-oc = Carlesmanhe |Wikipedia-nds = Karl de Grote |Wikipedia-pl = Karol Wielki |Wikipedia-pt = Carlos Magno |Wikipedia-kaa = Karolus Magnus |Wikipedia-ro = Carol cel Mare |Wikipedia-ru = Карл Великий |Wikipedia-sa = चार्लेमन |Wikipedia-scn = Carlu Magnu |Wikipedia-simple = Charlemagne |Wikipedia-sk = Karol Veľký |Wikipedia-sl = Karel Veliki |Wikipedia-sr = Карло Велики |Wikipedia-sh = Karlo Veliki |Wikipedia-fi = Kaarle Suuri |Wikipedia-sv = Karl den store |Wikipedia-tl = Carlomagno |Wikipedia-ta = சார்லமேன் |Wikipedia-th = ชาร์เลอมาญ |Wikipedia-vi = Charlemagne |Wikipedia-tr = Şarlman |Wikipedia-uk = Карл I Великий |Wikipedia-vec = Carlo Magno |Wikipedia-wa = Tchårlumagne |Wikipedia-vls = Karel den Grôotn |Wikipedia-yi = קארל דער גרויסער |Wikipedia-bat-smg = Karuolės Dėdlīsės |Wikipedia-zh = 查理大帝 }} Charlemagne (Charles the Great) (742 or 747 – 28 January 814) was the King of the Franks (768–814) who conquered Italy and took the Iron Crown of Lombardy in 774 and, on a visit to Rome in 800, was crowned Holy Roman Emperor ("Emperor of the Romans") by Pope Leo III on Christmas Day, presaging the revival of the Roman imperial tradition in the West in the form of the Holy Roman Empire. By his foreign conquests and internal reforms, Charlemagne helped define Western Europe and the Middle Ages. His rule is also associated with the Carolingian Renaissance, a revival of the arts and education in the West. The son of King Pippin the Short and Bertrada of Laon, his original name in the Frankish language was never recorded, but early instances of his name in Latin read "Carolos" or "Karol's". He succeeded his father and co-ruled with his brother Carloman until the latter's death in 771. Charlemagne continued the policy of his father towards the papacy and became its protector, removing the Lombards from power in Italy, and waging war on the Saracens who menaced his realm from Spain. It was during one of these campaigns that he experienced the worst defeat of his life at Roncesvalles (778). He also campaigned against the peoples to his east, especially the Saxons, and after a protracted war subjected them to his rule. By converting them to Christianity, he integrated them into his realm and thus paved the way for the later Ottonian Dynasty. Today regarded as the founding father of both France and Germany and sometimes as the Father of Europe, as he was the first ruler of a united Western Europe since the fall of the Roman Empire. Family Charlemagne had at least twenty children over the course of his life time with three wives and five concubines. He had five wives but no offspring with his second or his last. Only 6 of his children had children of their own, producing 26 grandchildren, 56 great-grandchildren, and 60 great-great-grandchildren. In that 5th generation, lines first cross, with Wipert de Nantes (860-?) who is the first double descendant of Charlemagne, and the brothers Hildebert I de Limoges (865-916) and Ranulphe I d'Aubusson (872-926) who are the first double descendants of mixed generation (5 and 6). The number of Charlemagne's descendants per generation do not grow as fast as one might expect, because of intermarriage, but also because of intense rivalry (including murder). To prevent such rivalry, many descendants were clergy. See also * Project Charlemagne * List of Frankish Kings * Attila the Hun to Charlemagne, hypothetical genealogy * Charlemagne to the Mughals, hypothetical genealogy * Descendants of Charlemagne **Descendants of Charlemagne (couples) **Descendants of Charlemagne (killers) External links * Hull University Royals site - © 1994-2005 Brian Tompsett * Dutch descendants of Charlemagne * FFish __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Famous people Category:VIA 0768 0800 0774 Category:Upgraded from info page